Nothing matters when we're dancing
by PotionMistress
Summary: Un Malfoy e un Potter che ballano insieme? Queste cose possono succedere solo a Hogwarts...


**Disclaimers:** Logicamente i personaggi nominati in questa fic (soprattutto Harry, Draco, Snape, Sirius e Remus) non sono miei, altrimenti secondo voi stavo qui a perder tempo scrivendo?  
Questa è comunque la mia prima fic sul mondo di Harry Potter, quindi abbiate clemenza!  
  
**Rating: **R

**Pairing:** DracoxHarry (con riferimenti a SiriusxRemus)

**Chapters:** 1/? 

**Ambientazione:** dopo una ipotetica vittoria su Voldemort, quasi alla fine del settimo anno.

**Nothing matters when we're dancing**

Maggio. Mese di primavera. Sole caldo, uccellini cinguettanti e fiori dappertutto. Nessun periodo dell'anno migliore di questo per essere felici.   
  
Questo pensava qualche ora fa il nostro eroe Harry Potter.  
  
Prima di alzarsi dal letto.  
  
  
"E quindi, come ogni anno le danze verranno aperte da due coppie formate dai prefetti delle quattro case."  
  
"Che che che…che cosa?!?!?" urlarono due voci all'unisono.  
  
"Miei cari ragazzi, non pensavo foste così duri d'orecchio… ho detto che dovete aprire le danze la sera del ballo di fine anno per gli studenti del settimo anno! C'è forse qualche problema?"  
  
Harry diventò talmente rosso in viso, di rabbia e d'imbarazzo, da far perfino invidia ai capelli di Ron.   
  
"Non è possibile!! Siamo tre ragazzi ed una ragazza…."   
  
"Si, Potter…giusto quattro, il numero giusto per fare due coppie… ah, credo di capire! Tu sei cresciuto con dei babbani, quindi è probabile che non sia molto tollerante nei confronti di coppie dello stesso sesso….ma lasciati dire che tra noi maghi questa intolleranza è completamente inesistente, perciò…"  
  
"No, non è questo professoressa! Io non ho proprio nulla contro le relazioni omosessuali, però.." cercò di spiegare il ragazzo, senza molto successo.  
  
"Allora, Potter, non vedo ulteriori problemi. Scegliete il vostro partner e presentatevi la sera del ballo con gli adeguati costumi, e per favore, non lasciate che il ballo vi distragga dagli esami. So che è un evento molto atteso in tutta la scuola, ma dovete ricordare che non è la cosa più importante per il vostro futuro. Quello che conta è che i vostri esami siano superati brillantemente, tenetelo sempre a mente! E ora andate, ho da correggere i test degli alunni del primo anno." disse la professoressa McGonagall con un tono che non suggeriva di certo un susseguirsi della discussione.  
  
Harry Potter uscì, con gli altri tre prefetti del settimo anno, dalla stanza della professoressa, con un'espressione di shock dipinta sul volto, a passo lento e con la bocca ancora aperta in un accenno di protesta.  
  
Chiuse gli occhi e con essi la porta alle sue spalle, e deglutendo guardò davanti a se, dove tre paia di occhi lo fissavano. Due paia lo guardavano con simpatia, come a scusarsi, mentre l'altro paio aveva il suo stesso sguardo scioccato. I primi due appartenevano ad una delle coppie più solide della scuola, Justin, prefetto di Hufflepuff, e la sua ragazza di sempre, Lisa Turpin , prefetto di Ravenclaw, mentre gli ultimi appartenevano al quarto prefetto, quello della casa di Slytherin. L'unico rimasto. Anche lui senza compagno. L'unico disponibile. Il futuro cavaliere di Harry.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry cercò di schiarirsi un po' i pensieri scuotendo la testa. Poi rinunciò.  
  
  
"Non se ne parla. Io con Malfoy non ci ballo! Lisa, ti prego, fammi da dama…. solo per questa volta… ti pagherò se vuoi.. e sarà solo per il ballo iniziale, poi potrai tranquillamente ballare con Justin…"  
  
"No, Harry, io.. io non posso, davvero.. non me la sento…" gli rispose la timida ragazza.  
  
"E allora tu, Justin! Su, per favore, non potete farmi questo!"  
  
"Lo farei volentieri, Harry, ma ho sempre sognato di aprire le danze del ballo del settimo anno con lei, e non voglio rinunciare proprio ora…", disse Justin, portando un braccio intorno alla vita della sua ragazza e attirandola a sé per enfatizzare maggiormente il concetto.  
  
L'espressione di Harry cambiò da scioccata a disperata nel giro di un nanosecondo.  
  
"Io…ma io non posso!! Cioè, voi non potete! Nessuno può volermi fare questo! Come si può desiderare di vedermi ballare con… con…. Malfoy!! Dì qualcosa almeno!! E' tutta colpa tua!"  
  
Malfoy uscì improvvisamente dal suo stato di trance per fissare Harry con incredulità. "Mia? E perché dovrebbe essere mia??!"  
  
"Perché..perché si! Perché quando c'è qualcosa di brutto sei sempre nei paraggi! E poi mi spieghi come fa uno come te ad essere un prefetto?"  
  
"Cosa c'entra questo ora? Stiamo parlando del gran ballo!"  
  
"Appunto, idiota, che i prefetti devono aprire.. rinuncia alla carica! Subito!" gridò Harry, ormai sull'orlo dell'isteria.  
  
"Ma tu sei pazzo!! Completamente, chiaramente, indiscutibilmente pazzo!! Dimettiti tu, piuttosto!! Non ho nessuna intenzione di ballare con te!"  
  
"E non lo farai. Se non si trova una soluzione mi rifiuto categoricamente di prendere parte al ball…"  
  
Slam!   
  
La porta dell'ufficio della professoressa McGonagall si aprì all'improvviso e la suddetta squadrò tutti con cipiglio severo da dietro le lenti dei suoi occhiali.  
  
"Bene, Potter, dato che sia tu che Malfoy siete testardi come muli da soma, dobbiamo trovare al più presto una soluzione…." disse, con tono non molto amichevole. "Se ti rifiuti di ballare, Potter, e questo vale anche per lei, signor Malfoy, allora non mi resta che annullare l'intero ballo." Justin e Lisa sussultarono terrorizzati alla sola prospettiva. "Ma credo che la restante vita in questa scuola per voi non sarà più molto confortevole…sapete… quelli del settimo anno aspettano questo evento da…vediamo… sette anni? Quindi vi consiglierei di guardarvi caldamente le spalle."  
  
"Ma…." Azzardò Harry.  
  
"Niente ma, Potter!!! Prendi una decisione, qui, subito! O fai coppia con Malfoy o questo ballo non vedrà il suo inizio. E' tutto nelle tue mani!"  
  
Harry deglutì, incapace per un momento di pensare. C'erano solo due possibilità. O accettava e -urgh!- ballava con Malfoy solamente per qualche minuto, oppure si rifiutava e si preparava ad avere addosso l'odio di tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts, un qualcosa di molto peggiore a quello provato nel secondo anno quando tutti lo credevano l'erede dei Slytherin. Guardò con fare supplicante la professoressa, che non cambiò minimamente espressione, e poi Justin e la ragazza, che lo supplicavano con gli occhi di non far loro una cosa simile; e infine, il suo acerrimo rivale di sempre, che, con espressione allarmata quanto la sua, cercava una qualche scappatoia al problema.  
  
Harry chiuse gli occhi piano, inspirando. Lo sapeva, se lo sentiva che quel giorno avrebbe fatto meglio a restarsene a letto….  
  
Ma c'era poco da fare. Qualsiasi fosse stata l'alternativa, essere odiato da tutta la scuola non era un'opzione considerabile, soprattutto per lui che nell'odio di quelli che gli stavano accanto ci era vissuto per 11 lunghi anni..  
  
"Va bene", si arrese. "Farò coppia con Malfoy. Ma…" e qui guardò dritto negli occhi il suo acerrimo rivale con grande disgusto "solo per il ballo d'apertura."  
  
"Mmmh, si, si può fare, Potter. Per lei va bene, Mr. Malfoy?" Il ragazzo dai capelli d'argento boccheggiò due o tre volte, cercando di dire qualcosa, poi chinò il capo, rassegnato, e annuì. "Bene! E ora, dato che tutti i problemi sono stati risolti, che ne dite…" disse, con un amabile sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono, "…. DI ALLONTANARVI TUTTI DALLA PORTA DEL MIO UFFICIO E SMETTERLA DI URLARE?! Mi pareva di essere stata chiara! Ho delle cose da fare! Piantatela di fare baccano e ANDATE VIA!"   
  
I quattro ragazzi sussultarono ad ogni parola e quando la porta della stanza sbatté risuonando in tutto il corridoio lasciarono andare il fiato che non si erano accorti di aver trattenuto.  
  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo, sconfitto. Sarebbe stato il peggior ballo della sua vita, peggio anche di quello del quarto anno, in cui Cho lo aveva rifiutato e si era ritrovato a ballare con una ragazza di cui gli importava ben poco. Ma questo era Malfoy, per la miseria, Malfoy!  
  
Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, pieno di rabbia, e decise che non sarebbe stato male sfogarne un po'.  
  
"Grazie per il supporto, Malfoy.. ci devi tenere molto a ballare con me visto che non hai detto una parola per cercare di far cambiare idea alla McGonagall…" buttò li.  
  
Malfoy si riscosse nuovamente dalla trance.   
  
"Cos…cosa stai dicendo? IO???Voler ballare con te? Se lo sapesse mio…" Draco si bloccò, e diventò pallido, ed Harry sentì una morsa stringergli lo stomaco.  
  
"L'unica cosa che so è che la prospettiva di passare quest'ultimo mese qui a subire attentati di morte da parte del resto della scuola non è quello che ho in mente. Quindi non vedo alternative. Ma…" disse, e si avvicinò pericolosamente ad Harry, con sguardo e portamento carico di minaccia "..se ti sento un'altra volta dire una sciocchezza del genere, giuro che te la faccio pagare…" E con questo girò sui tacchi e si avviò con passo veloce verso i dungeons dove stava il suo dormitorio.  
  
Harry sospirò.Non era da Draco perdere così facilmente il proprio autocontrollo. Ma d'altronde chi poteva biasimarlo? La morte di Lucius per mano dello stesso Voldemort era stata un colpo terribile per il ragazzo, che da allora si era votato anima e corpo alla causa della distruzione del mago più malvagio di tutti i tempi, e si era unito a Harry e ai suoi amici nella battaglia finale contro il signore oscuro. E nonostante fossero stati proprio lui ed Harry a sconfiggerlo definitivamente, il trauma di vedere il genitore morire davanti ai suoi occhi senza poter fare nulla lo aveva definitivamente cambiato.   
  
Non lo aveva totalmente tramutato in un agnellino, ma lo aveva reso molto più calmo, pacato, quasi sottomesso, a volte. Niente più provocazioni gratuite, aria di superiorità, zuffe o commenti malevoli, solo un'espressione vuota e una sorta di calma imposta. L'unica cosa che gli faceva perdere le staffe era ricordargli in qualche modo di suo padre, proprio come adesso. Ed era chiaro che nessuno era interessato a vedere di che cosa sarebbe stato capace il nuovo Draco se spinto al limite, quindi molti dei suoi vecchi 'amici' si erano allontanati da lui, non volendo ritrovarsi nell'infermeria solo per aver fatto un commento sbagliato. Il che aveva reso Draco ancora più quieto.  
  
L'ultima volta in cui Harry lo aveva visto comportarsi come il suo vecchio se stesso era stato durante una visita della madre Narcissa alla scuola. Davanti a lei Draco nascondeva il trauma in modo quasi perfetto, ed Harry in segreto ammirava molto il fatto che il ragazzo non volesse dare alla madre ulteriori preoccupazioni, facendole carico anche del suo dolore. Comunque, quando Narcissa era tornata a casa Draco aveva ricominciato a comportarsi in maniera più pacata, e Harry si accorse che quasi rimpiangeva l'odioso e il dispettoso ragazzino di una volta. Nessuno meritava di imparare una lezione in modo tanto doloroso, nemmeno Malfoy. Si era già pentito di essersela presa con lui in quel modo per una cosa che non era affatto colpa sua.   
  
Tuttavia, nonostante Harry provasse compassione per quello che era successo a Malfoy, i sentimenti reciproci non erano per nulla cambiati. Il che significava che Harry avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per non dover partecipare al ballo al braccio di quell'insopportabile cretino. E per ballare, poi… Non era mai stato un ballerino provetto. Certo, non aveva avuto molta possibilità di imparare dai Dursley che consideravano l'attività fisica nemica della salute, e neanche ad Hogwarts aveva avuto molte chances…. l'unica volta era stata quella semi disastrosa del quarto anno dove era stata la sua dama a portare. E per fortuna la danza era breve e semplice… Quella del settimo anno invece era assolutamente più difficile e lunga, il che significava che ci avrebbe messo anni ad impararla correttamente.  
  
Ne avrebbe dovuto parlare con la McGonagall, e chiedere aiuto a qualcuno. In quel momento sentiva di averne un disperato bisogno.  
  
  
Ron sputò un po' dappertutto il suo succo di zucca attirandosi gli sguardi stupiti di mezza tavolata dei Gryffindor. Posò violentemente sul tavolo il bicchiere che conteneva la bevanda che gli era appena andata di traverso e fissò sbalordito Harry.  
  
"Che cosa?????"  
  
"Non urlare, Ron! Vuoi che lo sappiano tutti? Hai sentito benissimo!"  
  
"Ma Harry," intervenne Hermione che sedeva al fianco di Ron "Tanto lo verranno a sapere comunque! Dovrete ballare davanti a tutta la scuola!"  
  
"Lo so, dannazione, non ricordarmelo! Sarà l'umiliazione più grande della mia vita… E oltretutto non so neanche da dove cominciare per imparare quel ballo!!" disse sconsolato, prendendosi la testa fra le mani.  
  
"Ma Harry, sei sicuro che non ci sia una via d'uscita? Un'altra possibilità, dico? Ne sei proprio certo?"  
  
"Si, Ron, non me lo chiedere un'altra volta. Se avessi potuto trovare una scappatoia credi che sarei qui a pormi questi problemi?"  
  
"Povero Harry…" lo guardò con tristezza Ron.  
  
"Hei, Ron, non dire così! Non è mica la fine del mondo.. sicuramente è meglio ballare con Malfoy che con Crabbe o Goyle.. Malfoy è decisamene più carino!" fece notare la ragazza.  
  
"Hermione! Tu tu tu tu.. tu pensi che Malfoy sia carino ?!?!?" domandò Ron rosso di imbarazzo e di gelosia.  
  
Hermione arrossì e si sporse verso Ron per dargli un leggerissimo bacio sulle labbra.   
  
"Ho detto che è più carino di Crabbe e Goyle, non che è carino. E comunque sia, il più carino di Hogwarts per me sei e sarai sempre tu."  
  
Ron diventò ancora più rosso di prima e si avvicinò ad Hermione prendendole una mano fra le sue.   
  
Harry scosse il capo rassegnato ai due piccioncini e cercò di riacquistare la loro attenzione.  
  
"Allora, suggerimenti su come potrei fare ad imparare questo ballo? C'è qualcuno che potrebbe insegnarmelo?" disse, guardando speranzoso Hermione.  
  
"Mi dispiace Harry, ma non ho mai avuto l'occasione di impararlo, l'ho solo visto fare durante i vari anni, proprio come te…Credo che dovresti veramente parlarne con la professoressa McGonagall", gli rispose, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Ron che le sorrideva dolcemente.  
  
Harry li guardò per un attimo e poi li lasciò nel loro piccolo romantico mondo, posando il meno su una mano. Si, avrebbe di certo dovuto parlarne con la professoressa.  
  
  
La McGonagall non fu affatto sorpresa di sentirgli dire che non sapeva ballare. Anzi…  
  
"Ma certo Potter, è naturale che terremo un piccolo corso per permettere a tutti e quattro i partecipanti di imparare la danza correttamente! Anche gli altri tre prefetti non la sapranno alla perfezione, e dato che credo nessuno di voi voglia fare brutte figure, è la prassi che per un mese dedicherete un'ora al giorno all'apprendimento del ballo d'apertura. Quindi, sabato prossimo dopo cena fatti trovare nella quinta aula a destra dell'ala sinistra al quinto piano, dopo la statua dell'angelo caduto."  
  
Harry si sentì molto più sollevato, almeno era sicuro di non arrivare al fatidico giorno impacciato come una papera. Era comunque una magra consolazione, sapere che avrebbe ballato perlomeno decentemente, ma comunque al fianco di Draco Malfoy…   
  
Improvvisamente un particolare lo colpì: se tutti e quattro avrebbero dovuto fare un corso per imparare a ballar bene, questo significa che avrebbe dovuto passare molto più tempo a ballare con Malfoy, perché, oltre alla sera del ballo, aveva davanti a se anche un lunghissimo mese di prova… Harry grugnì annoiato. Perché questo suo ultimo anno sembrava voler andare a finire sempre peggio?  
  
  
Ron e Hermione furono piuttosto sorpresi a sentirgli dire che avrebbe dovuto prendere lezioni speciali per il ballo di fine anno.   
  
"Chissà chi sarà il vostro insegnante…sinceramente non ce la vedo la McGonagall che insegna a ballare, credo che lei sia pure più impedita di te, Harry…oh, scusa, non intendevo offenderti!" si corresse Ron dopo l'occhiataccia che Harry gli lanciò. "Sarei proprio curioso di venire a vedere.."  
  
"Anche a me piacerebbe Harry! Dici che ci lasceranno assistere? Così magari impareremmo anche noi!" disse Hermione con occhi sognanti. Era evidente che sognava di partecipare al ballo con Ron e stupire tutti con la loro bravura.  
  
"Non so.." borbottò Harry, "potrei chiedere alla McGonagall.. ma non vedo cosa ci sia di tanto eccitante in tutto questo! Forse non lo avete ancora realizzato, ma io dovrò ballare con MALFOY!"  
  
Hermione si morse il labbro e Ron fece un'espressione disgustata.   
  
"E' vero.. ma potresti fare finta di nulla e semplicemente divertirti, no? In fondo ballare è un divertimento, non una tortura! Lascia perdere Malfoy e fai del tuo meglio, e sono sicura che alla fine ti piacerà, anche!" cercò di consolarlo Hermione.  
  
Harry fece un'espressione dubbiosa.  
  
"Mmmh…non credo, ma se lo dici tu…beh, vedremo sabato, per ora non è il caso di preoccuparsi, no? Ora vado a scrivere a Sirius della 'bella notizia', vediamo che ne dice lui…"  
  
"A dopo allora!" lo salutò Ron, avvicinandosi di più a Hermione e mettendole un braccio intorno alla vita. 'Credo proprio che non sentiranno la mia mancanza', pensò Harry lasciando la sala comune di Gryffindor per avviarsi al dormitorio dove avrebbe potuto scrivere tranquillamente. Si buttò di peso sul letto, portando con se un foglio e una penna e iniziò a scrivere.  
  
"_Ehilà Sirius, come va?  
Ve la state spassando tu e il professor Lupin là in montagna? Non sai come mi piacerebbe poter venire a trovarvi, qui la scuola mi sta facendo diventare pazzo! Questo ultimo anno poi è peggio dei precedenti._" 

Harry si fermò un attimo a riflettere. Beh, peggio dell'anno prima non lo era affatto. Quel mese di morte, distruzione e incessante lotta lo ricordava ancora benissimo e dubitava che nella sua vita sarebbe successa qualche altra cosa peggiore di quella. 

"_Più o meno…_" aggiunse. "_E come se non bastassero gli esami in arrivo, il caldo soffocante e Ron e Hermione che non fanno altro che pomiciare tutto il tempo_" scrisse, sottolineando due volte l'ultima frase, "_ho anche avuto il dispiacere di sapere che come prefetto questo ultimo anno dovrò aprire le danze in coppia con un altro prefetto… Beh, questo sarebbe anche abbastanza ok, se non fosse per il mio partner! Non riuscirai mai neanche fra un millennio ad indovinare di chi si tratta... Lascia che ti dica che i prefetti di Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw stanno già insieme da tempo, quindi a me è rimasta come opzione solo il prefetto di Slytherin. E indovina chi, fra tutta quella massa di imbecilli, doveva essere il prefetto? Su, prova a fare un nome! Il nome più assurdo che ti viene in mente.. ecco, si bravo, proprio lui, Draco Malfoy in persona! Ti rendi conto?? Dovrò ballare abbracciato a quel cretino! Non posso credere che la mia sfortuna si faccia di giorno in giorno sempre più nera! Avevo sperato di chiudere questo ultimo anno in bellezza prima di raggiungervi_" 

Harry sentì il cuore stringersi mentre scriveva queste parole, e sorrise beato. Da quella estate avrebbe potuto finalmente dire addio ai Dursley, e raggiungere il padrino e il suo professore preferito nella baita fra le montagne in cui vivevano. Era uno dei suoi sogni più grandi e fra poco si sarebbe realizzato… 

Con un grosso sorriso ancora stampato sulle labbra continuò a scrivere. "_ma a quanto pare qualcuno lassù non la pensa così. Quindi da sabato dovrò prendere lezioni per il ballo e sorbirmi il deficiente per due settimane… Ho bisogno di aiuto!!! Dimmi che verrai a salvarmi da questo triste destino!! Logicamente scherzo, a parte per quanto riguarda Malfoy. Giuro, preferirei ballare con… con… anche con la Trelawney, piuttosto! Ma le regole sono le regole.. Oh, come vorrei poter essere già li con voi.. Mi mancate tanto! Abbiate cura di voi mentre io sono qui, poi ci penserò io a badare ai due poveri vecchietti_" scrisse, ridacchiando. Sapeva quanto era permaloso Sirius riguardo la sua età, si considerava ancora un ragazzo, e Harry non riusciva a non prenderlo in giro perché era troppo divertente vedere come metteva il broncio, e guardare Remus che lo consolava guardandolo come se avesse a che fare con un bambino viziato. "_Mi raccomando, non prendete freddo e mangiate regolarmente!!  
Vi voglio bene  
Harry_"  
  
Rilesse la lettera un'altra volta e poi la arrotolò, e si diresse verso la guferia per darla a Hedwige, sorprendendo Hermione e Ron che erano intenti a…ehm… mettersi comodi su una poltrona vicino al fuoco, e scosse la testa rassegnato. Quei due non si staccavano mai! Doveva essere proprio bello avere una ragazza se faceva quell'effetto. Avrebbe voluto provare anche lui almeno una volta cosa si provava, a poter stringere fra le braccia qualcuno da chiamare tuo. Sospirò tristemente e scosse la testa per scacciare via quei pensieri e portò ad Hedwige la lettera, legandola con cura e carezzando l'animale sul capo. Quando l'animale fu partito si diresse dritto al dormitorio, senza neanche far caso a Ron e Hermione che comunque erano troppo persi l'uno nell'altra per accorgersi che era rientrato. Si buttò sul letto dopo essersi infilato il pigiama e con un sospiro chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò avvolgere dall'oscurità.  
  
  
L'intero affare del ballo, fra compiti ed esami, era stato quasi del tutto cancellato dalla mente di Harry. Semplicemente non c'era il tempo di occuparsi di una simile cosa con i professori che pressavano perché gli studenti si tenessero sempre pronti e concentrati. Così quando arrivò il sabato mattina, fu Hermione a far venire in mente ad Harry che quella notte sarebbe dovuto andare al mini corso di danza.   
  
Harry, che era assolutamente concentrato a imparare a memoria gli ingredienti di una nuova pozione che Snape aveva dato loro come compito per la prossima settimana, sgranò gli occhi ed assunse un'espressione abbattuta.  
  
"E' vero…" disse, e lanciò un'occhiata alla tavola degli Slytherin, verso colui che sarebbe dovuto essere il suo cavaliere. E con sua grande meraviglia si accorse che anche Draco lo stava guardando. Distolsero entrambi lo sguardo bruscamente, ed Harry si sentì arrossire. Riportò bruscamente la propria attenzione su Hermione. "Proverò a chiedere alla McGonagall se tu e Ron potete venire a farmi un po' di compagnia. Non voglio stare solo con Malfoy…."  
  
"Ma dai Harry! Non può mica farti nulla mentre ballate! Il corso sarà tenuto da un professore, no?" disse, quasi spazientita.  
  
Harry scosse la testa rassegnato.  
  
"Non capisci Hermione… nessuno potrà mai capire un tale supplizio se non lo prova di persona…."  
  
"Ma Harry, nemmeno tu l'hai ancora provato…." Provò a farlo riflettere l'amica. Vedendo che il ragazzo non si scuoteva dal torpore sospirò rassegnata e si alzò, raccogliendo i libri.  
  
"Beh, è inutile rimuginarci, è meglio andare in biblioteca e cercare di memorizzare bene la nuova pozione che Snape ci ha assegnato, sembra molto difficile…"  
  
Harry si alzò anche lui ma un suono attirò la sua attenzione. Sbattendo le sue larghe ali un gufo di grandi dimensioni volò in cerchio per un paio di volte sopra di loro, lasciando cadere sopra la testa di Harry un pacchetto piuttosto pesante.  
  
"Ouch! Ma che gli prende oggi al gufo di Sirius?" brontolò Harry riuscendo a prendere il pacchetto prima che finisse in terra e massaggiandosi la testa dolorante.  
  
Il gufo non lo degnò di molta attenzione e partì dritto per la guferia scolastica dove si sarebbe riposato in attesa della risposta di Harry.  
  
Il ragazzo alzò le spalle e si rivolse all'amica. "Ti raggiungo fra un secondo in biblioteca, ok?" disse correndo verso il dormitorio per aprire il pacchetto con tranquillità.  
  
Appena giunto in camera si sedette sul letto e impazientemente lo scartò, trovando al suo interno una specie di lettera, ma decisamente più spessa del solito. Incuriosito la aprì e quasi sobbalzò quando vide, invece della solita grafia sottile e spigolosa di Sirius, il suo padrino in carne ed ossa seduto su un divano insieme al professor Lupin.  
  
Se non era sobbalzato dopo averli visti sobbalzò quando li sentì parlare.  
  
"Ciao Harry! Non è stupenda questa nuova invenzione? Con queste nuove lettere possiamo evitare di scrivere e parlare, invece, così puoi anche vederci e assicurati che i due 'vecchietti' stiano bene…Oh, a proposito di questo…" disse Sirius, con tono decisamente malizioso e vendicativo, "spero che il mio gufo abbia depositato il pacchetto proprio dove IO gli ho detto." Harry si massaggiò la testa ancora dolorante e fece una mezza smorfia.   
  
"Smettila Siri!" lo rimproverò Lupin dandogli una leggera gomitata. "Perdonalo, Harry, è la demenza senile.." ridacchiò.  
  
Sirius lo guardò storto, poi gli si avvicinò pericolosamente, fino a che non furono naso contro naso. "Shut. Up!" disse, chiudendogli la bocca con un bacio brevissimo. I due si fissarono per qualche istante negli occhi, persi uno nell'altro.  
  
Harry ridacchiò. No, la McGonagall aveva torto… non aveva proprio nulla contro le coppie omosessuali. Come avrebbe potuto con un simile esempio di amore e devozione davanti agli occhi?   
  
Sirius bruscamente si girò di nuovo verso di lui.  
  
"E così quest'anno devi aprire le danze, eh? Non so perché ma non ti ci immagino, soprattutto se hai preso da tuo padre anche nella capacità di ballare." Stavolta neanche Remus riuscì a impedire di sghignazzare e Harry guardò storto le due figure nella lettera. "Certo però, ballare col prefetto di Slytherin…e un Malfoy per giunta… povero Harry, non ti invidio sul serio… beh, almeno esteticamente comunque sarete una bella coppia, lui così pallido e biondo e tu abbronzato e moro… come yin e yang… e poi magari, chissà, potresti anche vendicarti di lui pestandogli i piedi mentre ballate…"  
  
"Sirius!" lo interruppe Lupin.   
  
"Che c'è Moony? Come se non se lo meritasse… Comunque bando alle ciance!! Quel che volevamo dirti era un'altra cosa…" Sirius sfoggiò uno dei suoi sorrisi più maliziosi e Harry presagì guai SERI. Anche perché per la prima volta stava vedendo il professor Lupin arrossire.  
  
"Sai, anche io sono stato studente a Hogwarts, quindi so molto bene come vanno certe cose… Soprattutto al settimo anno. E SOPRATTUTTO al ballo del settimo anno. Perciò io e Remus dopo averne discusso abbiamo deciso che avresti avuto bisogno di un regalino… qualcosa di babbano, si, ma che anche noi maghi troviamo molto utile e usiamo spesso, vero Remy?" si girò a guardare il suo compagno sogghignando come un matto. Remus se possibile arrossì ancora di più e mise pure il broncio. Harry non capiva proprio.  
  
"In fondo alla scatola troverai il tuo regalo… mi raccomando, fanne buon uso giovanotto!!E quando li hai finiti chiedi pure, ti riforniremo noi!!"  
  
"Sirius! Questo è troppo!!" sbottò Lupin, afferrando uno dei cuscini sul divano e colpendo più volte Sirius sulla testa, mentre il suo divertito padrino cercava di difendersi tra una risata e l'altra.  
  
"Ciao, figlioccio!!" lo salutò agitando la mano Sirius mentre con l'altra cercava di afferrare il cuscino che Remus immancabilmente mandava a segno su di lui.  
  
Remus riacquistò per un attimo la calma, e sorrise dolcemente verso Harry.  
  
"Ciao anche da parte mia… e abbi cura di te!" neanche un nanosecondo dopo aveva ripreso la sue espressione accigliata e le cucinate contro Sirius che era riuscito a scendere dal divano e ora cercava di correre via mentre Remus con una mano lo tirava per il maglione, mentre con l'altra continuava a colpirlo.  
  
La lettera finiva lì.  
  
Harry ridacchiò divertito. Quei due erano così… fuori di testa, si disse, sospirando come un genitore che non sa che fare con dei figli pestiferi. Si chiese perché il motivo di tutto quell'imbarazzo da parte di Remus e quello sghignazzare da parte di Sirius.   
  
'Oh, beh, lo scoprirò presto!' si disse, infilando una mano nella scatola.   
  
Guardò quel che ne aveva tirato fuori. Gli occhi si dilatarono di tre volte la loro normale dimensione e tutto il sangue che non era strettamente necessario in altre parti del suo corpo andò a fermarsi sulle sue guance, rendendolo paonazzo. Si guardò intorno furtivo premendo l'oggetto incriminato contro il proprio maglione, e, assicurandosi che nessuno lo avesse visto o lo vedesse, mise la scatola di preservativi nell'angolo più lontano e nascosto sotto il suo materasso.  
  
  
La giornata, contrariamente alle speranze di Harry, che avrebbe preferito non finisse mai, volò via molto in fretta. All'ora di pranzo lui, Hermione e Ron andarono a chiedere alla professoressa McGonagall il permesso per poter partecipare alle lezioni di ballo insieme. La prof li squadrò da dietro i suoi occhialini con fare un po' seccato, ma poi vedendo l'espressione assolutamente contrita di Harry al suo possibile rifiuto, rassegnata sospirò e acconsenti. Col cuore più leggero Harry riuscì perfino a concentrarsi un po' sullo studio, mandare a memoria l'incantesimo necessario a completare la pozione e persino continuare il tema sulla Rivolta dei giganti nel 1870, portandolo così a una sola pagina dalla fine, prima di recarsi a cena con i due amici. Anche la cena fu piuttosto tranquilla, anche se Harry si accorse, con qualche sguardo rubato al tavolo degli Slytherin che Malfoy sembrava più annoiato del solito e questo non prometteva nulla di buono.  
  
'Inutile torturarsi da ora' si disse, e prese felicemente parte alla discussione sulla partita di Quidditch di due sere prima, contento di godersi gli ultimi attimi di libertà prima del patibolo.  
  
Il discorso lo mise tanto di buon umore che, all'ora stabilita, si alzò dal tavolo con tranquillità e continuò a chiacchierare con Ron e Hermione lungo tutto il percorso per arrivare alla stanza dove si sarebbero tenute le prove.  
  
"Chissà" rifletté a voce alta Ron, "chi sarà a farci le lezioni.. Non credo proprio che la stessa McGonagall si prenda la briga…."  
  
"Non credo neanche io!" ribatté Harry. "Anzi, credo che conosca questa danza meno di me! Magari avranno chiamato qualcuno dei vecchi prefetti per l'occasione…"  
  
"O magari sarà madama Hooch a farci lezione! In fondo è sicuramente la più atletica dello staff, no?" fece notare Hermione.  
  
"Può darsi che tu abbia ragione… Ad ogni modo quel che spero è che chiunque sia finisca in fretta! Vorrei dare ancora un'occhiata alla pozione che dobbiamo preparare per lunedì." disse Harry. Si guardò intorno e si accorse che parlando avevano raggiunto la loro destinazione. Girò la maniglia della porta e si girò verso i suoi amici. "Quel sadico di Snape continua a darci delle pozioni sempre più difficili proprio ora che siamo sotto stress per gli esami. Se potessi giuro che lo…"  
  
"Che lo cosa, Mr.Potter?" una voce calma e minacciosa lo interruppe.  
  
Harry si voltò di scatto a fronteggiare il Potion master che in tua la sua minacciosa altezza lo squadrava freddamente, e dietro di lui due intimoriti Justin e Lisa e un Malfoy sghignazzante.  
  
"Io…uhm…io giuro che la ringrazierei per.. per…ehm… per essere così costante nella nostra educazione…" balbettò Harry arrossendo.  
  
Dietro di lui Ron e Hermione rimasero immobili e pallidi.  
  
"Bene!" concesse Snape con un sorriso malizioso. "Ringraziamenti accettati. Ora, Se vogliamo sbrigarci con le prove, sarei molto contento. Non ho da perdere tutta la sera." Disse, facendo loro cenno di avvicinarsi.  
  
Harry lo guardò perplesso, e Snape inarcò un sopracciglio.  
  
"Cosa c'è Potter? Troppo difficile avvicinarsi al centro della stanza senza una bussola?"  
  
Harry strinse i denti a quel tono sarcastico, e la rabbia dovuta all'umiliazione iniziò a salire.  
  
"No, professore.. è che non mi sembra necessario che lei stia qui a badare a noi mentre aspettiamo. Siamo ormai abbastanza adulti da poter aspettare da soli chi ci deve insegnare, non crede?" ribatté con tono più o meno neutro.  
  
Con sua grande meraviglia vide il ghigno di Snape farsi ancora più ampio.  
  
"Oh, ma Potter.. l'attesa è finita. Sono IO quello che vi deve insegnare."  
  
Harry chiuse gli occhi e inspirò forte.   
  
Nessuno lo fermò quando camminò verso il muro e lo colpì una decina di volte con la fronte.  
  
  
** Fine prima parte**


End file.
